


等吻

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith





	等吻

## 等吻

-

享用我吧他对他说。舌尖是粉粉的一点在嘴唇中间，亮晶晶水漉漉，山间岩石中隐秘的泉水在他口中流动。德拉科感到大脑缺氧。你说什么他问你说什么你让我怎样？绿眼睛男孩的舌头又开始动了。粉色动物，软|体，纠缠不清地在嘴周舔|动。一瞬间德拉科希望自己变为他嘴边的空气，被他含进嘴里，在他口腔里蜷缩，让他的温热黏膜包裹他。我说享用我吧，来享用我操我睡我干我上我随便你怎么说都可以。绿眼睛男孩说。

 

于是德拉科鼓足勇气朝他靠近。春天。阴天。下雨天。这潮湿空气包围着的酒店房间。不明不白的灯光和窗帘。这是什么世界呢。什么时分。垂垂下沉缠绕他们四周的是被子还是别的什么东西。一切都暧昧不清，一切都没有明晰答复。德拉科感觉到男孩的身体在他手掌之下融化，漂亮弧度，腰窝是熔岩蛋糕被烤化时淌下的糖浆。你是谁呢德拉科问。姓什么叫什么家住在哪做什么的是人还是妖怪。他有一百万个问题想要问。你的屁股为什么这么圆你这里为什么这么湿你的眼睛里是藏了两汪潭水吗你怎么会出现在这里的我们为什么会这么上了床。可是绿眼睛男孩不回答，在他耳朵旁边喘着气。紧，慢，紧紧，慢，紧紧紧紧紧很多下，嗓子里发出呻吟。我谁也不是。我谁都不是。德拉科听到男孩对他说。我只是想跟你睡觉的人。德拉科心脏跳动，更专心地操他，每一下都深深深进去，顶出腻的甜的软绵的呻吟。

你是谁现在都不要紧。高潮时德拉科突然小声说。我不在乎你是谁。

是吗。你不在乎吗。绿眼睛男孩看起来迷迷瞪瞪的，眼泪从睫毛上往下落。来杀你的人你也不在乎吗。他又说，腿缠住德拉科的腰要那东西在自己身体里埋进更深。说着他眨眼，天真无邪的模样。

德拉科汗水淋淋的后颈上一凉。

再操我一下，我再杀你。绿眼睛男孩说。快点。

德拉科看到那男孩仰起了脖子。

纤细锁骨在等待一个吻。


End file.
